De tal padre tal hijo
by PhauYav69
Summary: Ya lo sabías Sarada, de tal padre tal hijo.


**Sumary: **Ya lo sabías Sarada, de tal padre tal hijo.

**Aclaración: **Aquí Naruto no ha perdido su personalidad, y tiene el pelo como Minato -¡cómo debió ser en el manga!-.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí escritos NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sarada no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían -¿esa chica puede ver?-. ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto de cabeza? Si ya era raro ver a Bolt y al Hokage tan quietos, verlos sonrojados ya era demasiado.

No entendía porqué ambos rubios hiperactivos se habían quedado tan... _idiotizados._

O almenos no lo entendió hasta que sus oscuros ojos detectaron la figura de su padre, que había vuelto a la aldea para su cumpleaños -puede que no lo pareciera pero era buen padre, esposo ya no tanto...-, y ahora se encontraba arreglando su otra vez corto cabello.

Oh, espera. ¿Los rubios miraban a su padre?

"Bolt..." la voz del Hokage llegó hasta su oídos "Deja de mirar a Sasuke 'ttebayo."

Sarada por primera vez entendió porqué su madre decía que el Hokage era un completo imbécil. ¿Quién ordena algo a su hijo con la cara roja, baba colgando y con cara de idiota?

"Ni de broma 'ttebasa."

Ídem con el hijo. Contestar a tu padre con...

...

La misma cara que tu padre.

"Otou-san." lo llamó. Clara intención de sacarle del punto de mira de esos dos violadores rubios.

"Hola Sarada." una leve sonrisa afloró en el pálido rostro de su padre.

Se sentía afortunada por ser de las pocas personas a las que su padre sonreía. Y a diferencia de otros niños, a ella no le preocupaba que sus padres no se sonrieran. Sabía que no se amaban.

A su madre le gustaba eso de estar sola, dedicarse solo a ella misma. Ah, y a su hija.

Y su padre... Él se conformaba con viajar y despotricar sobre los rubios.

"Sasuke-sama." Bolt hizo acto de presencia otra vez, llamando directamente a su padre.

"Bolt... ¿Verdad?" Sarada vió como su estúpido amigo se sonrojaba, vió como el padre de este se enfadaba, y ella se vió ignorada "Dime."

"Yo... ¡Yo lo amo Sasuke-sama!"

Ouch, le reventaron los tímpados.

Se asombró al ver sonreír divertido a su padre.

"Je." la blanca mano de su padre removió los cabellos de Bolt "Aún eres muy joven para decir eso."

"¡Pero yo lo amo!" reprochó.

"Si cuando hayas crecido sigues diciendo eso, ya hablaremos. ¿Vale?" Sarada no se esperaba que su amado padre se divirtiera con la situación. Ni que el Hokage estuviera usando su capa como comida.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Prometo seguir amándote cuando sea mayor, Sasuke-sama! ¡Y Uzumaki Bolt nunca incumple una promesa!" se iba a quedar sorda a este paso.

O loca. Porque ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara era asombroso.

"Eres idéntico a tu padre." oh, ahora comprendía.

"Lo sé, Tou-chan también te ama Sasuke-sama."

"¡BOLT!" ok, ¿ahora el Hokage quería convertir su cara en un tomate? Porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Es la verdad!" ¿no se podían callar?

"Sarada." miró a su padre, pidiéndole irse de ahí cuánto antes "¿Cuál de esos dos te parece buen amigo?"

Se lo pensó. Pensó y pensó, volvió a pensar y pensó otra vez.

Ninguno. Pero debía darle una respuesta a su padre, para que estuviera orgulloso de ella.

"Creo que Hokage-sama. ¿Por?" respondió

Su padre se pasó un mechón tras la oreja, para luego hacer lo mismo con un mechón suyo y acercarse a su oído.

"¿Te gustaría que Hokage-sama fuera tu otra mamá?"

Sarada rió. Ya entendía a que se refería su padre.

"¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera incesto con mi hermanastro?" devolvió.

"Mientras esperes a los 16 años para hacerlo, por mi bien." tenía que admitirlo. Su padre tenían un lado pervertido que por el bien del trasero del Hokage, a Naruto no le convenía conocer.

"Trato hecho."

Su adorado padre volvío a pasar un mechón tras su oreja. Ella volteó hacia los rubios, para luego aguantar la risa. Ambos volvían a tener esas caras de idiotas enamorados, mirando la hermosura de su padre.

Arg, le acababa de dar una arcada.

"Bolt..."

"¿Qué?"

"Sasuke es mío 'ttebayo."

"Nop. Es mío 'ttebasa"

Su padre tenía razón. En ese estado de _idiotez absoluta_ ambos eran iguales.

Bueno, ya lo decían: De tal padre tal hijo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**¡No sé que es esto!**

**Solo sé que la idea hizo "¡Puuum!" y "¡Fuuus!" y aquí estoy.**

**Sus reviews son mi pan de cada día, y me gusta mucho el pan.**

***AllieShinter**


End file.
